


Let Me Back In

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [11]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: Fourth entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 4): Nightmares
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Kudos: 4





	Let Me Back In

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth entry for Helsaween 2020 Week 3 (Day 4): Nightmares

****

¤ L e t M e B a c k I n ¤

****

**  
**

It was late at night, the sky was peacefully pitch black. Snow was lightly falling from outside, falling gently on the window near their bed, with the fire cackling from the furnace. Hans' arm was loosely wrapped around Elsa, who is sleeping soundly against his chest.

They were sleeping on their small cabin in the middle of the woods, taking a short vacation for Christmas from their tiring jobs. They always wanted to get away from everything once in a while, and snuggled up to one another is one of the things that they eagerly missed.

A slight groaning sound from outside has disrupted Elsa's comfortable slumber, as her eyes started to blink open to wake herself up. She stared into the darkness of their bedroom, waiting for the sound to erupt once again to make sure that her mind wasn't messing with her.

After a few minutes of waiting and hearing nothing but silence, she shrugged lightly to herself and attempted to fall back asleep once again, using Hans' warmth.

When she finally decided to close her eyes, the groaning sound from outside erupted once again, and to her surprise Hans had groaned, bringing up his arm to his face while slightly getting up.

"You heard it too?" Elsa questioned silently, as Hans whipped his head towards Elsa in shock that she's still awake on this hour. "You were awake this whole time?"

"Well, not until-"

The groaning sound from outside erupted once again, this time it was louder than it was earlier. The couple had stared at each other silently, trying to listen to their surroundings.

"Can you go check?" Elsa asked him, as Hans didn't waste time and got off the bed and up on his feet. He grabbed a flashlight from inside the drawers beside the bed, and walked towards the door that leads outside. "I'll see what it was, and then we'll go back to sleep."

Hans gave Elsa a sweet smile, before exiting the house, closing the door slightly behind him.  
Elsa sat on their bed for about 10 minutes with nothing but total, worrying over the thought of not hearing anything from outside except for the fire on the furnace.

Considering that they were really close to where the sound came from, and she didn't heard anything from the moment Hans stepped out of the cabin, poked that crippling fear from inside her mind.

Not until the door suddenly opened, revealing Hans with a reassuring smile on his face. He doesn't have his flashlight, but Elsa assumed that he might've lost it from shooing away the thing that woke them up in the middle of the night.

Hans locked the door from behind him, before making his way to their bed. He sat beside Elsa leaning close to her before kissing her cheek lightly, making her giggle. 

"It was nothing sweetie, I already checked around the house."

Those words made her mind calm down with a sigh, as his arm slowly wrapped around her waist, prompting the both of them to go back to sleep.

Hans kissed the top of her head, making Elsa sigh in contentment before snuggling up against his chest once again, in attempt to return to her slumber.

The doorknob slightly rattled for a quick moment, but Elsa shrugged it off, trying to convince herself that it was only the wind. She was slowly falling deeper and deeper towards sleep, when suddenly, a small tapping sound came from outside the window, just near their bed.

"Elsa, honey, I locked myself out. Can you let me back in?"

****

¤ ¤ ¤

****

**  
**

Inspiration: "Let Me Back In" from Extremely Short Horror Stories by Joel K


End file.
